


Flying Rumors, Thin Walls

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Omega Zuko, They are Zuko’s therapists, Three palace maids discussing Zuko and Sokka’s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Three maids, Jun, Cheng, and Ling speak about their new Fire Lord and his relationship with the Water Tribe boy.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	Flying Rumors, Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> Original prompt was, “ palace staff's pov of zukka's relationship? or their pov of zuko and the gaang?” I chose Zukka.

“He’s a wonderful Fire Lord. Gracious, kind, and very generous,” Ling says, swiping the sweat of her brow after beating away at the dough for some time now.

“Indeed, he is. And his little boyfriend is so cute too!” Cheng gushes.

“Sokka, right?” Jun asks absentmindedly.

“And alpha and Chief of the Water Tribe but has the will and stubbornness of a firebender,” Ling notes.

Cheng giggles. “It’s funny how Zuko talks to us about his relationship. It’s nice to speak to him though.”

The three women make their way from the kitchen to their upgraded rooms in the palace

Jun nods once they seat themselves. “Sokka’s a good alpha, too. He isn’t trying to take Zuko’s power, he is trying to give him more power. It’s sweet, really.”

Cheng suddenly snaps her fingers. “Water Tribe’s people propose with hand carved necklaces, right?”

Jun furrows her eyebrows in thought. “Yes, they do. The necklaces are a symbol of eternal devotion as their love is set in stone. Literally.”

That pulls a laugh from the three ladies.

“What made you think of this, Cheng?” Ling asks.

Cheng was practically buzzing with excitement. “Sokka has one hidden in his drawer! It’s absolutely gorgeous. The stone is a rare fusion of ruby and sapphire that must have taken ages to find and incredibly expensive to pay for. It was carved with beautiful ice encased Dao swords with a flame engulfed boomerang underneath. Sounds foolish but is engraved so elegantly, it falls nothing short of spectacular.”

Suddenly the door was knocked on.

Ling frowns but goes to open it.

Zuko immediately runs in, incredibly disheveled.

“Zuko? Are you alright?” Jun asks, alarmed.

Zuko raised a finger to ask them to wait.

Cheng rubs his back to help him breathe.

“Sokka - necklace - drawer - propose - mating - heat - one week - what the fuck is happening?” Zuko says, panting and panicking.

Ling runs her temples. “Oh dear Agni, save this boy.”

A week later, all the nobles are fawning over a flustered Zuko and proud Sokka as Zuko’s neck now adorns Sokka’s mating bite and his proposal necklace.

Zuko flashes Cheng, Jun, and Ling a smile as Sokka presses a kiss to his cheek.

The three ladies smile.

This boy would be a great leader and even better mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
